Modern vehicles have capless fueling systems that enable a vehicle user to access a fuel tank without removal of a cap sealing a filler line for the fueling system. This can be accomplished with the use of pivoting doors that open and close when a filler pipe is inserted in the filler line. Alignment of a fuel station filler pipe needs to be more consistent. The filler pipe has a tendency to pitch upward or downward with respect to the filler canal. A misaligned fuel pipe can cause premature fuel-shut off at the fueling station.
In the past some designs have incorporated an elongated nozzle to assist in guiding the filler pipe. However, additional guide methods are required to accomplish more precise alignment of the filler pipe. Other designs have incorporated a torsional spring to bias pivoting doors towards a closed position so as to force the filler pipe into alignment. See, for example, Canadian Patent No. 2,406,758 titled “Capless Refueling Assembly with Dampened Flap Door and Baffle.” The expense and maintenance of added parts, however, makes this option less feasible for mass production.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a vehicle fueling apparatus with improved guide techniques for the filler pipe.